POTC Roleplaying Wiki:GuideStart
Once you have created an account and joined the wiki this should be the very first thing you look at and it is important that you read it through and understand it. This guide will help you to get acquainted with the wiki and understand what it is about. It will teach you the basics of using the wiki and how to get started. After this guide you should read the tutorial which will help you with your very first steps such as character creation. Please read through this guide so you will have a basic understanding of the wiki * Please read the rules! * Please read and understand the roleplay rules After reading through those, then please make way towards The Docks forum. Which can be later found under Community - Forums - The Docks Then, please read Creating a Character, and the example. After reading those, it is time to actually start out! First, on the Docks forum page, enter Request:____ on the "Add new topic". Replace ____ with the name of your character ( as said before, please be creative with names! They can be as humorous, or realistic as you want! ) Now comes the easiest bit. Copy down these questions onto the page, and answer them. Character Name: Character Faction: Code: Did you read the guide?: Did you read the Roleplay guidelines?: Signature: Remember that the "code" can be found somewhere on a recent page you've viewed ( if you read all of it ) After that, someone will approve of your request, and you'll be able to start! Time for the creative bits! Now, after your character is approved, you need to make a nice page for them. Possibly following the format as this. However the choice is yours. You can include all sorts of physical descriptions for your character, you can even include a picture from the internet that best portrays your character! After that is made, it might be a good idea to start working on your speech bubble! You only use your speech bubble for roleplay conversations, and they can be used on pretty much every page. For Out of Character speaking, please just use comments normally without the speech bubble. Speech bubbles can be as blank, dull, or as colourful and creative as you want them to be. Nobody is going to judge you for it! Now that you have everything set up, its time for adventure! Go to other character pages, converse with others ( use your speech bubble ) go to locations, your actions can change the Caribbean! Get a job, earn gold, duel others! Go through the ranks of your faction. Partake in Wiki Contests, or events. AND.. you can always write fan fiction! For the more writing savvy users, you can write stories of your adventures throughout the Caribbean... There are clearly many opportunities in the Caribbean.. you just need to find them! As time progresses, you'll eventually want to have more characters, in different factions, or doing different things. Which is why, we have ranks. When you first join, you are eligible for 1 character only. As you hit the requirements for other ranks, you'll get more character options, and be able to do more things throughout the Caribbean. Please see this page for information and requirements for ranks,